Hansuma's magick stick!
by mschmnged
Summary: hansuma buys a magic wand! what fun will he have? mitsouxhansuma


Ross 9

Hansunuma's magick stick!!!

HHansunuma  
MMitsou  
IIchi

H: Hey Mitsou, lookit!!!

M: What?

H: I went to some freaky deaky hokey pokey place to have my love life fortold  
as if none could guess whats to come and looky at what I bought!!

M: It's a stick. Yay.

H: no no, silly, a magic stick! A wand!

M:…

H: you know… hokous pokous…open sesimi…poof?

M: OHMYGOD!!! THAT'S SO COOL!!!

H: you wanna try it out?

M: yeah!

H: you can be my sexy assistant!

M: what?

H: ok… I donno if this will work right…

M: WHOA wait a minute, I donno about this…

H: your so chickenshit.

M: AM NOT!! LAY IT ON ME!!!

H// I'd love to lay on you…// ok…lemme think of a spell…

M: just make one up.

H: I know! Maximous Eelious!

M: did it do anyth…ack!

H: what? What?? What'd it do?

M: what spell was that??...ow…

H: it was supposed to make a giant eel appear. I felt that would make good for the dinner you'll be cooking me today. control freak

M: ack! blush m-make it stop…it h-hurts…

H: Hansunuma looks where the pain appears to be coming fromor he just likes thinking about …ahem, particular place and notices Mitsou's …um, eel… is tightly restricted in his stonewash levis jeans

H: ohhhh….I see.

M: make it ..GAH!...stop! Ow…

H: don't look at me, I don't know how.

M: UGH!! SCREW THIS!!!

H:// I'd love to…// so how you gonna stop it? amused

M:…OW!!! GODDAMMIT!!!

Mitsou dashes into a nearby ally and after what seemed a week to Hansunuma, emerged looking flushed and breathing hard

M: ya coulda made up a spell like "Minimous Eelious" or somethin' like that…

H: grin oh, I never would have thought of that!

ulterior motive; get Mitsou to drop his pants

I: hey, whatcha doin' Hansu… eep! M-Mitsou! H-hey… blush

Mitsou's too busy muttering curses and zipping his pants under his breath to notice either of them talking to each other.

H: ICHI!!!! Just in time, friend!

I: uh…apprehensive for what?

H: to leave us alone! 

I: What?? Why would I just lea…

H: Ball-ious Restrict-rium!! giggle

I: AGHHHHHH!!!!

H: run along now and leave me to my evil doings.

I: squeek o-ok…just… p-please…s-stop…

H: aw… no, I don't want to… see you in Hell!

Ichi goes poof!

M: …anyone could'a saw…

H: NEXT SPELL!!! gigglegiggle!

M: uh…what??

H: MISS CHICKENSHIT!!!

M: UGH! FINE GIMMIE YOUR BEST!!

H: what do you want?

M: um… a cooling spell. Its so hot out.

H: Cool-ious small-boy-ious!!

poof!

H: hey, where'd ya go?? looks down HEY! You became a…

SOY MILK ICE CREAM BAR??? 

picks up MItsou, the ice cream bar

M: change me back!! Please?? I feel… really vaunrable!

H: eyes widen and smile appears you feel… vaunrable??

M: yes! Very much so! … some bogger eating kid is gonna eat me!

H: wide evil grin

M: please, Hannsunuma??

H: raises Mitsou-ice cream to eye level

H: oh my… your melting all over my fingers… I better do something…

wraps his tounge around Mitsou-ice cream a takes a long savoring lick

H: mmmmmm…tastyyyy…

M:…!

H: you're a good flavor…

M:// he just doesn't realize its me, that's all…// han-hansunuma??

H: pout oh, ok. Crem-ickous Boy-ickous! poof!

M: Thanks… HEY!! You got your friggin' saliva all over my cheek!

H: sorry! innocent smile

M:… great… ice cream fantasies for the rest of my…ack!

H: raises eyebrow humn?

M: I did NOT mean it like that! I didn't, I swear!

H: ok…sure… wanna try another cooling spell?

M: no! you'll turn me into an ice cube or something!

H: wicked grin // yesss… a nice cold ice cube to rub all over my…//

M: so what other spells can we do?

H: humn…

twittles wand between his long fingers until the wand "accidentally" went off and cut a thin scratch on mitsou's shoulder

M: OHMYFUSKIN…OW-OW-OW-OWWWW!!!

H: huh? Oh my, your bleeding…

M: owie… that hurt… it wont stop bleeding! wimper

H: here… let me help you with that… this will also calm the wound…

Hansunuma slips Mitsou's oxford school shirt off his shoulder and with heated breath and tender lips, takes Mitsou's wound in his mouth, licking away the blood with his expert tounge

H: mmmm…

M: freaks W-WHAT ARE YOU..!!

H: shhh… do you want the bleeding to stop? Mmm…

M: yeah…oh! blush

H: mmmsmk! All done! It should be fine now.

M: o-ok…

H: …smirk another spell?

M: …yeah…sure.

H: locate-tite Fluff-unuma! poof!

M: where…where are we?

H: this is… my room? Yay! I got it right!

M: why here? Why not the shrine or something?

H: the shrine?

M: yeah, Ichi and Mikuni are probably waiting for us.

H: huff we-do-not-mention-the-m-word-in-my-domain!

M: sorry sorry…

H: do not question my doings…they're all for the cause of good. Beer-ious Vein-ious!

M: suddenly feeling very wozzy and weird w-what?

H: jams his mouth over mitsou's, darting his tounge through Mitsou's untouched lips.  
He wraps a muscular tan arm around Mitsou's small frame and pulls his panting body closer to his own. After a few seconds, Mitsou snaps to reality and groggily pushes Hansunuma away

M: w-what? What?? What? …?

H: heh. smirk I love you Mitsou.

M: huh? I don't underst…hic

H: your such a cutie… a sexy cutie…

Hansunuma clasps Mitsou's lips into another long and heartfelt kiss, then transforming into a passionate snog. Mitsou, who was pretty drunk from the spell, didn't put up much of a fight and surrenderd as Hansunuma lustily pushed him down on the bed.

H: mmmmitsouuu…

M: H-Hansu…hansu…wait…

H: humn? What?

M: who gets –oh!- the top?

H:…!

stops kissing Mitsou's collorbone and looks into the eyes of the boy cradled in his embrace with wide eyes

H: uhh…top? I…I thought it'd be ovious… cuz im up here already

M: that means nothing hic now who gets top?

H: um… me// shit, I think the spells wearing off…//

M; NO! I want top! Im the manly figure in this fangirl fiction!

H: snigger yeah, sure! This is coming from the mouth of a boy who wears his moms skirts when he thinks hes alone! And your short, and girly and you cook…

M: SHUT UP ALREADY, I GET THE FRIGGIN POINT!

H: seriously ticked that his spell wore off in less than what seemed five seconds, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at his temple 

H: Drunkous obey-ikous commandous!

Mitsou grew limp in Hansunuma's arms, his face calmed, his eyes lowered and dulled

H: you good now?

M: good, but not complete.

H: complete?...ohhh…smirk lemme help you with that…

M: yessss…

H: you follow my lead, got it, girly?

M: yessss…mmm!

Hansunuma resumed his passionate snogs while he straddled himself ontop of mitsou and ripped off the rest of his bloodstained shirt with his nimble fingers. Mitsou awnsered back with moans and pulled his black tank top. Hansunuma flicked out the wand to make the needed "assesories" appear on the bedside table as Mitsou nibbled on his earlobe and peeled off his pants. Hansunuma repeated the same with him as Mitsou lifted his arse. In nothing but their boxers, they explored one another in sensitive sentual places.

M// why am i… what…im so fuskin drunk…//

Mitsou waited for his senses to come back, but as Hansunuma worked off his boxers, he found himself only wanting taste, sight, sound, smell, and touch. Deffinatly touch. And as he thought this, Hansunuma once more flicked the wand to dim the lights and sound proff the room.M: ugh… wha?? pulls off cover to reveal his nekkid body OHSHITWHEREAMI??

sees hes in his own room and spots a box with a letter on the table

LETTER Mornin' babe!  
How you feelin'? hey, I think I've got this "magic stick" thing down pat, so I signed us up for a talent show! Exciting, I know!  
And I know we'll put on a show they'll remember.  
Hansunuma  
PS; I summoned you a stage costume for the show!  
PSS; get some rest. I'm ready for a second round tonite! wink  
your ire-SIS-tible lova!  
M: blushes at last night's fresh memories and opens box to find…  
Only a pair of white gloves.  
extreme blushing!


End file.
